<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Nicolas Romero and His Courtesy by redfmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788272">Of Nicolas Romero and His Courtesy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfmoon/pseuds/redfmoon'>redfmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Yes this is so rarepair, and this happened, i was taking a break from my thesis, idk what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfmoon/pseuds/redfmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Nicolas thought that his bonding team's occasion would lead him to a solace between him and the next opponent's setter; Atsumu Miya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Nicolas Romero, Nicolas Romero/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Nicolas Romero and His Courtesy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes. This is very rare pair. Yes. This is my first english ff that ever published on AO3. Please spare me, i promise i'll always try and learn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Nicolas Romero never thought that that night would lead him to press the opponent team's setter ーAtsumu Miyaー against the wall. </p><p>ー</p><p>Schweiden Adlers just finished their practice last night when Fukuro suggested the team to have another bonding time to socialize with each other. Everything was going like their usual drink session until on one occasion, Fukuro stated that Black Jackals was also in the same place with them. Nicolas didn't bother enough to ask him where he got the info, everyone knew Fukuro had his own way. As Fukuro simply didn't intend to slide the chance off, he also announced that their possible next opponent would move to their vip room. The team shouted to their exclamation while Nicolas just assented to the idea with a single nod and humming, "Nice."</p><p>The evening was young enough when Jackals came in through their door, some familiar faces appeared until that one guy followed with a small curve of smirk covered in his lips stepped in the room.</p><p>Nicolas had seen Atsumu on court before, yes, of course. With his eyes slightly drooping but be clouded with ambition and determination. A blonde coloured hair flipped to the right and also the image of Atsumu smiling or precisely, smirking during his match. To sum it up, appearance wise, Atsumu was top notch ーlet alone his interaction skills. Nicolas could see the different personalities amongst the Adlers and the rest of Jackals younger members. Sure, Nicolas was pretty confident in his social skills though it cost him too much to finally get closer to each of his own younger teammates. He was also assured himself that he could do the same with the Jackals younger members. But the case seemed not similar to Atsumu. </p><p>So, what exactly did his mind want to attain from thinking anything but Atsumu like that? Nicolas didn't seem to find the answer to himself. </p><p>ー</p><p>By the time his mind was occupied with that Atsumu guy while swallowed by the thumping of music, a voice reached his ears. "What are ya thinkin of seriously now, Romero-san?" </p><p>Nicolas came back to his senses. He cleared his throat, stole a glance to his side. "Ah, Atsumu Miya?" </p><p>Atsumu's laugh sparked. Their room was full enough and crowded. People were milling around them and the loud surroundings were ignored as Nicolas was unsure ーif he was entranced by Atsumu's voice or the countenance that guy was plastering in front of him. Oh, reminding him again of how his mind some minutes ago went flying to think about this guy. </p><p>"Well, you know who i am?" Atsumu asked, his voice sounded not convinced enough as if it was deliberately teasing him in a way. </p><p>"Oh yes, why don't i?"</p><p>"No, not on the court…" </p><p>Nicolas caught the meaning. He declared, "it's our first time meeting off the court, correct?" And Atsumu nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Too bad we met while we are with our team," added Atsumu.</p><p>Nicolas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that?"</p><p>Atsumu chuckled.</p><p>Atsumu leaned in closer as his eyes locked on him with no showing a single intention to let it break before his hands trailing downwards; caressing and pressing his fingers over Nicolas's pants. Nicolas was shocked a bit. He subconsciously glanced his eyes off to see the other's reaction but there was none. They were too busy with themselves and it all made no sense to him. They were having a bonding time. And to add it up more, with their own respective teammates! And had Nicolas forgotten that their coaches were also here? Yes?</p><p>Because what would be coming later was inevitable, as if that also meant he had to spit an obvious lie when he told them that he needed to get something in a store ーfollowing Atsumu who had already said his goodbye by telling them he was somewhat sick. </p><p>Nicolas thought that it was like an epiphany to his wandering mind a while ago, and he didn't mind that at all.</p><p>"Let's have some fun, Romero-san."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lips twirling inside each other's mouth, tongues gliding and tackling one another continued by Nicolas sucking Atsumu's bottom lips as the setter continuously hardly gasped and fought for breath. The moment their lips parted, there was a trail of saliva dripping down from the corner of Atsumu's mouth. Nicolas went to wipe the traces off with his right thumb.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes half-shutted, his long eyelashes were moving elegantly showing off his grace and the way he was huffing under him catching for air ーit was hot, enchanting and absolutely unreal. Nicolas knew that Atsumu was one of the good looking players out there he had ever encountered with, as the younger player was several times placed in <em> 'The World's Hottest Male Volleyball Players in the World </em>' alongside with him. His mind went to wander how in the world Atsumu got all kill in everything from his setting skill to his physique, and to his surprise ーalso with his great technique to his partner. Their kiss just now was an evidence. Nicolas growled at the thought that Atsumu would make a good partner in bed. And the vision of the blonde-haired guy panting beneath him with the echo of his moans couldn't get out of his mind that quickly and easily.</p><p>And yet in this period of time, Atsumu was none other than a beautiful mess of chaos he turned into. Nicolas once again was questioning himself about this side of Atsumu ーhad this little pretty boy already exposed his lewdness and lascivious behaviour to the other guy and made them fall into his trap like the way he did now? No wonder he found Atsumu's fans sometimes called him a sly pretty setter and Nicolas couldn't agree more with it. </p><p>Did Nicolas just subtly think and again, agreeing once more with the idea of Atsumu as pretty? Yes? Because that was absolutely wrecking his mind now as his right hand pulling Atsumu closer in to him. He settled his eyes on Atsumu first just to find how that hazy eyes Atsumu gave to him were adorably enticing. Furthermore, he rammed the junction between Atsumu's neck and shoulder but was interrupted by Atsumu's hand which lifting his head up to meet with him. </p><p>ー</p><p>Before he could do anything onwards, Atsumu then put his one hand around his neck hence their lips met again, peppering kisses while the other hand went sliding inside Nicolas's shirt. </p><p>"God, the impeccable body of <em> the World-Class' Ace </em>..."</p><p>Atsumu pulled his head back, now his eyes were clearly more visible and without any hesitation, he moved ーhips grinding down against Nicolas's clothed bulge cock and that resulted the older guy to grunt in lower voice right slamming into Atsumu's ears. Atsumu let out a restrained moan, bewitched by Nicolas's voice that was caging him up. </p><p>Nicolas was aroused. </p><p>Heck. </p><p>They both were.</p><p>"Why are you in such a hurry?"</p><p>Nicolas found himself saying that. Not minding what he was doing at the exact same time ーremoving Atsumu's clothes off and his fingers traced down his bare chest. Atsumu passed a bare minimum of huge tiddies and that still made Nicolas want even more to grant him a blissful wish upon the honest remark Atsumu flew towards his body. Nicolas lowered his head, nose sniffing and blowing out the air around Atsumu's nipples before he sucked in and flicked his tongue over it ーto perk it up more than it already were. </p><p>Nicolas swore to his life the reaction Atsumu did afterwards was intoxicating, tempting and unimaginable to something like that would be coming from Atsumu. </p><p>Because the next moment later, Atsumu did not only took off Nicolas's shirt, but for the sake of all the Gods he had ever heard for his whole lifetime ーAtsumu was bending down his knees, shifting his head and nuzzling Nicolas's lower front for few seconds before unzipping the older's pants. Atsumu pulled his cock fully out of his pants and then ー<em> fuck </em>, Atsumu placed his tits before Nicolas's cock to do a titty fucking. Atsumu cupped his tits with his two palms before rubbing it all over Nicolas's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ya like it, daddy?"</p><p>Nicolas growled. Either he was aroused by the unpredictable action Atsumu was doing or the fact that Atsumu just called him daddy. His hands went grabbing Atsumu's hair in response to the guy under him.</p><p>"Keep doing it, baby. You're doing good even outside of the court."</p><p>Nicolas watched the younger who kept rubbing his firm and soft tits against his erection without breaking any eye contact. He let the sensation wash all over his body as Atsumu was moving his cupped-tits up and down over his cock. A few low mumbled of praises coming out of his mouth as he couldn't ignore how Atsumu's tits were actually not fit enough to cup his dick size, and yet, able to corner him to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stopped midway. Nicolas groaned in frustration and almost gave a tense look if only Atsumu didn't take him fully then into his mouth. Damn, Atsumu's mouth was hot. He catched it all from the tip to the base and played with it until it reached down his throat. Atsumu sucked him harder and everything was so damn perfect. Nicolas felt his cock was throbbing inside Atsumu's mouth hole as he was almost coming close.</p><p>"Fuck, Atsumuー where did ya learn this?"</p><p>Atsumu grinned. </p><p>The answer for that could have waited longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was taking a break from my thesis and ended up making this. I don't even know how to react and proceed that information myself. Thanks to my irl friend, nop, who was willing to take a read into half of this (re: nsfw part). I was ashamed of this, ofc, but romeatsu is highly alarmed lacking of contents. </p><p>I am also gladly enough to find myself that i could write romeatsu a fanfiction (besides of prompts on my twitter @flowintegra). </p><p>And please, kudos and comments are very welcomed and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>